


Pleasant Surprises

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a fluff request on tumblr. Pure Emma and Killian kissy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprises

She often woke up to Killian pressing light kisses along her shoulder, moving up her neck to just below her ear. It made her grin while she rolled over to face him, her fingers threading through his hair as she pressed her lips against his. 

_It became routine for them._

On the off mornings that he couldn’t wake her this way, she would be grumpy until he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. He’d press another one to her forehead, lingering there momentarily as he slid a cup of coffee or hot cocoa into her hands. 

Truth be told, Emma didn’t know that there were so many ways to surprise someone  _until she met him._  

_He continued to surprise her with his kisses and she loved every minute of it._

**-/-**

The first time he surprised her was when they were walking back from Granny’s. 

It started to rain. 

Not just  _any_  rain. 

This was torrential downpour,  _soak-you-to-the-bone_  rain. 

She had groaned, because just their luck that they get interrupted again, but Killian didn’t mind. He pulled them under an awning and she shivered slightly, already drenched. 

“You think we can make it?” She mused, glancing at the remaining amount of road before they reached her apartment. 

“I’m sure you could try, love. But I think our best bet is waiting for it to let up.” She nodded, running her hands up and down her arms to stop the shivering. She reached up to brush a few of the strands of hair that had plastered themselves to her face, when his hook wrapped around her belt loop and he pulled her to him. 

_Emma had never been kissed in the rain before._

She can’t say she minded it as she tangled her fingers in his wet hair, the warmth of his body creeping into the cold of hers. 

_How he managed to stay warm she’ll never know._

When his arm tightened around her waist, she forgot why she ever hated the rain. 

**-/-**

There were moments, moments when they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. 

_He’d always surprise her with a kiss in these moments._

Pushing her against the  _wall, table, floor, couch_ , wherever they happen to be. This time, he had just walked in the door and she went to greet him, but he grabbed her and spun her around. 

Her back hitting the door as her lips parted in a gasp and he used that to his advantage. She didn’t mind, fingers tangling in his hair as she tilted her head, angling and deepening the kiss in one swift movement. 

_This one is all **raw passion**. _

**_Fire._ **

_Pure feelings._

**_Want._ **

**_Need._ **

_It was a kiss like their one in Neverland._

_Their **first**  kiss. _

They had to break apart for oxygen, but she didn’t give him much of a break. 

Her eyes meeting his darkened blue ones as she flipped him around, his back hitting the door. 

She captured his lips with hers again, fingers already fast at work on the buttons of his shirt, as his worked on hers.

**-/-**

Emma would often fall asleep on the couch. Curled up beside him, netflix in the background as the beat of his heart under her ear slowly lulled her to sleep. 

She liked to check every once in a while…just to make sure it was still there. 

_Still beating._

Killian would wake her up, smiling as she grumbled at him. Unable to keep the tiny smile off her face as he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose before scooping her up and carrying her to their bed. Pressing feather-light kisses against her cheek and nose. She thought she felt him kissing her eyelids, but it could have been a dream. 

She drifted off as he curled himself around her, pressing a final kiss to her forehead as he did so.

It happened  _far_  too often, but she was surprised all the same. 

_Nobody showed her that much tender care or love before._

_Not ever._

**-/-**

The fourth surprise kiss happened when they were home, back from their second date. 

Or fifth, if you go by  _Killian’s_  definition of a date. 

By Emma’s standards, it was their  _second_  official date. 

They had just stepped inside, stupid smiles still plastered on their faces as they took their jackets off. She was hanging hers up on the rack when he wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face in her neck. She tried to fight the smile, but failed miserably as she spun around in his arms. Her fingers tangling in his hair. She stared at him for a minute, shifting to trace the scar on his cheek with her thumb. 

“Emma?” He used her name far more often now. 

“ _Hm_?” He smiled softly at her, the dimples that she loved so much making an appearance.

 “Lets watch a movie, love.” He stepped away and she pouted. 

“ _Killian!_ ” It came out as a whine and he chuckled but kept heading towards the living room. She grumbled to herself, but headed after him, squealing when he grabbed her hand, pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers. 

She would be  _lying_  if she said she didn’t feel her magic buzzing every time he kissed her. 

She would be  _lying_  if she said her skin didn’t light itself on fire when he pulled her tight to him. 

She’d  _most definitely_  be lying if she said she didn’t pull him in for more and they never got to watching the movie until later. 

_Much later._

**-/-**

_Emma loved how Killian like to surprise her with kisses._

Pulling her in when they moved around the kitchen and trapping her against the counter. 

Pressing feather-light kisses to her  _cheek, forehead, chin_ , anywhere he could reach when they were just lazing around. 

She loved how she could feel him press a kiss to her hair when he thought she was sleeping. 

How he would  _whisper_  into the kisses across her skin. 

Drop ones to the scar above her hip and the one below her ribcage. 

Press tiny ones to her _thighs, fingertips_ and _collarbone._

 

But what Emma loved the most, was when she surprised him with kisses. 

Grabbing him by the chains around his neck and pulling him down for  _a quick kiss_  before turning back to a movie or show. 

Pressing  _giggly ones_  to his lips  as she smushed flour in his hair. 

Stretching up and _stealing one_ when they were walking down the street.

_Cutting him off when he was in the middle of a sentence._

_Yes._

Her favourite thing  _by far,_  was their surprise kisses. 

 

_After all, it was a tiny way to say I love you._


End file.
